


First time

by LilienSnape15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Small Penis, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilienSnape15/pseuds/LilienSnape15
Summary: Harry and Ron getting together. I´m also not sure what will come, so we will see.





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I´ve ever wrote and posted somewhere, also english is not my first language, so I hope you´ll like it.

I´ve always been small and thin, mainly because of the poor meal I got from Dursleys. Then when I came to Hogwards it got better. I ate lot more food, gained some weight and start growing like a proper teenager. Except of one part of my body, except of my penis. When I was 12 it was 3 inches long and it stopped growing. I was too emberresed to say somebody. I´ve never said Ron or Sirius. When I was supposed to shower after the Quidditch practise I waited until I was sure I´m alone in shower. This was also the reason why I never did anything more then kiss a girl. I was scared that if they see my small penis they wouldn´t want to have sex with me. After I´ve defeated Voldemort, I broke up with Ginny, cause I know I would disapointed her sexually. And there was also something else. When I was with Ginny, I didn’t feel anything and I realised the reason was Ginny, because she was a girl. When I came to Hogwarts again, I start looking on boys and thinking about them in sexual way. When I was masturbating, I imagine how I´m kissing with boy. And one they I imagined Ron, how we are kissing and masturbating together.  
I felt bad, because he´s my best friend. On the other hand, I know that he split with Hermione because he wasn’t attracted to her.   
For long time I didn’t know how and what to tell, but I´m a Gryffingor, I´m brave.  
After one Quidditch training I stopped him.   
“Ron, I want to tell you something. You know that it didn’t work between me and your sister and I think the reason is, that I´m attracted to boys, to men and I really like you, not just as friend but, like a boy, like a man, ahm…”  
“I´m attractive to you?”  
“Yes. Sorry, I shouldn’t tell.”  
“No, it´s ok. I mean I also like boys and men and we are friends for a long time. I think it could be great.” Then he moved to me and kissed. It was different then kissing Cho or Ginny and I really liked it more. And then I just felt Ron´s hands on my body and on my butt.   
„Ron, I... there is something you should know, before we do something.“  
„Harry, it´s ok, I know you´re virgin. I can teach you,“ said Ron with a small grin.  
„There is something else and I don´t know how to tell you. I think that when I show it to you, you wouldn´t want to have sex with me. It´s really embarrassing.“  
„Then just show, it will be fine Harry.“  
Now or never, thought Harry and slowly pull down his trousers down. Now Ron could see his 3 inches long penis. Harry look at Ron and he was smiling, not laughing, just smile. No shocked face or disgust face.  
„You´re not disgust or shocked?“ asked Harry.  
„Why should I? It´s just your penis and I like it Harry. I think it´s just enough long for me. If I should say, I like smaller penises more then bigger.“  
„You´re just saying it to make me comfortable.“  
„Why should I. I´m your friend and I´m not gonna lie to you Harry. I like your penis and I want to have sex with you. Lot of sex.”   
After this conversation me and Ron were always been together. Like, we were together before, but as friends, now it was different. We were holding hands and kissing and everybody know that we were a couple know. I felt great, there was no more threat of Voldemort and I was in love with my best friend. Ron was willing to wait, because he knew I was a virgin, so we were just kissing, but we tried to masturbating together and it was great.  
Because it was our last year in Hogwards, we decided to stay there during the Christmas holidays. And I know, what will be my present for Ron.  
It was the day before the Christmas and we had lot of fun that day, sliding with girls outside, then had great dinner in Great hall and after that we had hot cocoa in our common room.  
“It´s late, we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we want to get up early, right Ron?” I said to Ron and girls while I was standing up from sofa and walking to our bedrooms.  
“You´re right. Good night girls.”  
I was having my own room, because I was a Quiditch captain again. After the Hogwards were rebuilt after the war, they made these special rooms in houses for Quiditch captains and prefects. Of course, me and Ron were spending lot of time in my room together. We enlarged the bed, that we could sleep there together and not just to sleep.  
“Ron, I´d like to give you my present now.” After this announcement I came to him and kiss him on his lips. We were kissing before, we also did some other things, but we never had oral or anal sex. But this will change tonight.   
While we were still kissing, I start pushing him towards our bed and lay us on bed. He was under me and we were still kissing, I love kissing him. I slowly start undressing him and myself. I still felt weird about my small penis, even when I know that Ron will be on the top, but still I felt, like I´ve never fully satisfied him.  
I´ve must been thinking too long, because second later I was turn over on my back. Ron was already fully naked and tearing my clothes off. Suddenly we were looking at each others naked bodies, fully erected I have to say. Ron start kissing my neck and start slowly moving down, kissing my chest, biting my nipple. Oh my God, that´s great. I moaned out loud and I could feel Ron smiling while he was kissing my belly and moving down. Very down. And then I felt it for first time. My little penis was whole in Ron´s wet, tight mouth, licked by his tongue like it´s the most delicious lolly pop. It was heaven.  
“I love your small penis Harry,” said Ron. “I love how I can put it whole in my mouth. It tastes wonderful.” And then he licked me all the way from my balls up to top of my penis and start sucking. I had to put my hands in his hair and hold him there, don’t want to ever end this. I looked at Ron and saw his head bobbing up and down on penis.  
“Ah, yes Ron, continue. Faster, please… ah, yes, yes. I think I´m gonna cum. Argh!” And then I cum. It was just two short shots, but for me it was wonderful and Ron ate it all.  
“Ah Ron, that was… wonderful, I don’t know what to say, it´s…”  
“Don’t say anything.”   
And then he kissed me and I tasted my cum for the first time and I must say, it was so tasty, I wanted more. We start kissing passionately and I felt my penis growing again.   
“Harry,” Ron whispered in my ear,” I want to fuck you.”  
Oh my God, yes! “Yes, oh my God, yes please, do it!”  
While he was kissing me again, I felt a cleaning spell on my arsehole and then Ron pushed one lubricated finger in my ass. He never did this to me, but in that moment I felt like it supposed to be like this. He starts slowly moving his finger in and out and then he added second one, scissoring my ass.  
“Ron, ah, just fuck me already, please.”  
And he did. He put his fingers out of me, put some lube on his huge penis and start pushing himself in me. It went rough at beginning, it hurt a bit, but when he was whole in me and start moving, it was great.  
“Yes, Harry, you´re so tight, fuck I love your virgin hole, I´m gonna fuck you all night. I´m gonna fuck your tight ass and suck your small penis.”  
“Yes, Ron, please do it, fuck my hole, fuck it good. Please, harder, faster, fuck, yes, yes Ron, I´m gonna cum again, aaa…”  
Ron was bumping in my ass again and again, fast and hard. I couldn´t hold it anymore, I touched myself and squirt on my and Ron´s belly.  
“Fuck yeah, you´re so sexy Harry. I´m cumming, aaaa.” Ron was shouting and squirting his semen in my hole. He moved last time and, still with his cock in my ass, lie on me.  
“Harry, you were great, it was really good.” He slowly moved out of me and, to me my surprise, went between my legs again and start licking his semen from my ass. When he was done, he continues to my belly and chest and finished by kissing me.  
“It was the best Christmas gift I´ve ever get, thank you Harry.”  
“I´m glad you like it. From now, I´m here for you all the time, not just for Christmas.”  
“I´m glad to hear that.”


	2. New home

From that me and Ron were still together. It wasn´t like we were dating together, but we were friends and we were fucking and everybody knew that we were friends who fuck. For me it was great, Ron was always my best friend and was great in bed.  
So the rest of the school year were fucking together and at the end of school year, the question was, are we gonna stay together? We bought wanted to be an aurors it meant that we will see each other almost every day, but will we see also at night?  
“So Ron I was thinking, what I or we… you know, if gonna stay or not… if you want to separate… I mean or you want to stay together like live together or just meet sometimes…”  
“Harry, calm down. Of course I want to be with you. Were are best friends and were are also fucking each other. I don´t want to see you only on Ministry. Maybe we could find some place, were we could stay together, what to you thing?”  
So we rent a flat and start living there together. During the day we had training on the Ministry and then, during the night we were fucking.  
It was our first weekend in our flat and we decided to celebrate it. We had some dinner and we went to the cinema, where we make out.  
“Harry, we are sitting in the last row and it´s dark here. What if you suck my dick. Come on, suck me with your perfect lips,” and when he said it, he copied my lower lip and gently pushed my head down.  
I loved sucking his big dick. At the beginning I just put a small kiss on its head. Then I licked it, like I just wanted to taste it and then I start sucking the head very hard and when I tasted every piece of it I put his dick deep in my throat. I knew that Ron started to be bit impatient, because he was holding my head down and I had to deepthroat him, but I didn´t mind it, I loved it. His big, fat cock in my mouth, his salty cum on my tongue. I was moving my head faster and faster and after few minutes I felt him come. I ate everything and left little bit on my tongue, put his penis back in his trousers and then kissed him, so he could taste himself on my tongue.  
“Do you want go home now?” he asked me. I just nodded and we left the cinema.  
At home we went right to our bedroom. While we were kissing, Ron used his wand and were naked, skin to skin, dick to dick, fully erected dicks I have to say. I put my hand on his dick a squeezed it from bottom to the top and started wanking him.  
“That´s enough! I want to fuck you,” said Ron and threw me on the bed. “I want to fuck you hard. On your hands and knees, now!”  
He turned me on my knees and immediately felt his penis pushing between my buttocks.  
“Ron, no, it´s too big, you need to prepare me first.”  
“Bitch like you don´t need any preparation, take it.”  
And he pushed it in me, first its head and then inch by inch, until his ten inch long penis was in my arse. He didn´t wait and started thrusting in me fast and then even faster.  
“Yes, take my big cock, bitch. You deserve only to be fucked hard, ugh yes, yes, take it.” He was fucking me fast and deep.  
“I´m cumming bitch, take my seed, ugh yeeeees.”  
I felt his hot seed in my ass and his penis taking out from me.  
“I gonna clean you baby.” I felt his tongue on my hole, sucking his seed from my hole. He turned me on my back and licked me from my ass to my penis and swallow it whole together with my balls.  
“Ron, yes, I´m cumming.” And I did, in his mouth and he ate everything, cleaned me and then lay next to me.  
“I love you baby.”  
“I love you too, Ron.”


	3. Harry´s birthday

Harry´s birthday were coming and Ron exactly knows what would Harry wants most on the world. To fuck him. To fuck Ron, but he never allowed to it Harry, because of his small penis. But Ron had a solution for this problem.  
It is Harry´s birthday today, they had dinner, they had nice walk through the city and now they are sitting together on the sofa in front of their fireplace, drinking some wine.  
“Harry, I hope you enjoyed your birthday and it´s time for your present, it´s something you wanted to do for a long time,” Ron whispered it to Harry´s ear and then gives him a longer box covered in paper. Harry starts opening his present. When he opened the present, his first though was, that it´s a dildo, but it was a strap-on, a black strap-on for men with small cocks. The dildo part of strap-on had hole, where he was supposed to put his penis, this hole continue to the narrow tube, from which the come could drain away. Harry was shocked, in the good, he never though that Ron would be willing to let him fuck.  
“It´s not just a normal strap-on, it´s a magic one, it means you will really feel everything, just like you would put your own cock in me.”  
“Are we going to try it today?” asked Harry.  
“It´s your birthday, we will do whatever you want.” Said Ron and kissed him.  
Harry then stand up with Ron and took his new strap-on and with Ron went to the bedroom. There they were kissing and Harry, not abled to wait anymore, striped them off by his wand and pushed Ron on the bed. Harry couldn´t way anymore, he kissed Ron, licked his nipples and then put small kisses on Ron´s cock, licked little bit of his precum and sucked his head, it was delicious.   
Harry knew that Ron loves his blowjobs, but today Harry wanted to try more than Ron´s precum. With a little pop Harry put out his penis and spread his legs. Today, first time in his life, he will taste someone´s hole. He never done it before, being someone who is fucked and need to be prepared, it was always Ron, who was licking the hole. But today, he is going to fuck him and he can also lick his butthole.  
Harry thought that the strap-on will be the only surprised today, but he was wrong. There, between Ron´s legs in his butt, was a plug, a pink, Harry didn´t know how big, put plug.  
“Like what you see,” asked Ron and smiled on Harry. “I wanted to prepare for you little bit.”  
Harry didn´t know what to say, he was so horny, he thought he will come just from seeing the plug. So he leaned between Ron´s legs, spread them more and touch the plug. It was beautiful. He pulled it out little bit and pushed it back, in and out, little by little and then in once pull it out. It was really all pink, big and thick as his own cock.  
“How long…,” Harry start asking.   
“All day, it was really good feeling.” Said Ron.  
It was too much for Harry, he knew, that if he really wanted to taste Ron, there is only one way how to do it. He put the put plug in his mouth and start sucking. It was great, fucking delicious, he couldn´t stopped himself from sucking, but he knew that there is something tastier. He left the plug and licked Ron´s hole all the way to his balls and back and one more time and pushed his tongue in his hole.  
While Harry was rimming Ron´s hole, he was masturbating. He loved when he could lick Harry´s hole, so he understood why Harry liked it.   
Harry wanted to continue, make Ron only from licked his hole, but he also wanted to try his new toy. So he stopped licking and put the strap-on on. It was strange feeling, put his cock in something, he never done something like this before, never knew feeling like this, but of course, he liked it. He took some lube and put it on his, now black cock. The lube was cold and he could feel it, because he could feel with strap-on everything, like it was happening to his own cock. He spread the lube all over the fake cock and then put some on his fingers, which he put in Ron´s hole. He didn’t need to finger him a lot, he was stretched by the plug. He put the head of fake cock to the entrance and pushed slowly. He felt little bit of resistance.  
“You ok?” he asked Ron.  
“Yeah, just start moving.”  
So he pushed little bit more in, and then out and in again. It was wonderful. Ron´s hole was so tight, he had to push more, so he did and suddenly he was all in.  
“Ach Ron, you´re so fucking tight, oh fuck, yes I´m fucking you, sweet Merlin, yes, yes…”  
He leaned on closer to Ron, put his hands next to Ron´s head and fucked him. He was enjoying it so much, finally he could fuck, with some edition, but it was ok for him and it was really good. After a while Harry realised, that he is enjoying it too much.  
“Ron, I think it´s too much, I´m going to cum.”  
“Cum then, you fucked me good, yeah you´re so big in me, I want to feel your yum in me!”  
“Oh God, yes…” And then, Harry cum. It was too much for him, he had to lie on Ron, so he could feel that Ron haven’t cum yet.  
“You didn’t cum,” said Harry.  
“It´s ok honey, not everybody has to cum, when they´re fucked for the first time. It will be better next time, you will make me cum with fucking me.”  
“Next time? I can fuck you some more time?”  
“Sure you can. For now you can do me with your mouth, what do you thing?”  
“It´s my pleasure.”  
Harry had to say, it was the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
